Charley's Girl
by fatnakedkitten
Summary: Alternate ending to 3x11, Going Home.


Charley's Girl

Disclaimer: I do not own Once Upon a Time or any of it's character's.

A/N: After watching Schmacky's SF video for this song I decided to write a small drabble. Set between 3A and 3B, Neal goes with Emma and Henry, LIKE HE SHOULD HAVE, instead of staying in Storybrooke with everyone else.

Early morning in Manhattan...

"Hey, Cassidy! Make sure you lock up the top floor this time! I'm not taking the heat for you again! You still owe me a coffee for last week when you skipped out and left me to deal with the boss!" A rather large, burly man in a security uniform complained to a smaller and less concerned Neal Cassidy as he zipped up his small back pack and brushed off his finely tailored suit, having gone through the large building he had been patroling in, and locked up what needed and unlocked what would be used during the regular work hours.

"Yeah, I got it, don't worry. You know, they say too much stress is what kills guys like you." Neal said as he walked up to the front desk, where the man had taken his usual seat, to sign out before he went home.

"Guys like you are the reason I have so much stress, ya little bean pole." The man said, watching Neal laugh him off.

"So you keep telling me." Neal said and threw the pen he used down on the desk. "I'll see you tonight, brother." he said shaking the man's hand.

"Say hi to the wife and kid for me." He said as Neal turned to leave.

"I will. Emma's planning a small party this weekend, you can bring your new woman with you if you want. It'll be fun." Neal said mischievously, heading for the front door.

"I've been married to my wife for twenty three years, and we have four kids, you little smart ass!" Before any more could be said Neal left the building, putting in his ear phones and playing music to entertain him on his walk back home.

Across town an alarm goes off at 8:15...

"Ugh, I don't wanna!" Emma Cassidy groaned and pushed the sleep button her alarm. After a minute she got out of bed and woke up her son, Henry, so he could water the plants and they could eat breakfast before it was time for him to catch the bus.

As Emma cooked eggs and waffles, Henry watered the plants, opened the curtains to let sunlight in, and set the table for three.

"Why does Dad have to work the night shift? Why can't they put him back on the day shift?" Henry asked Emma as he set the table.

"Your Dad is the body guard for a very important lawyer, and he is at work when his boss is at work, and as long as his boss works the night shift, Daddy works the night shift." Emma said, and looked behind her at Henry's downcast look, and added, "But don't worry, the case his boss is working on is almost over, so his schedule should get back to normal soon."

"Cool. It sucks when he has to be at work when I'm at home." Henry said, perking up a bit.

"Sucks for him, too, kid." Emma said and dished out the food onto the three plates, grabbed the two mugs of hot chocolate she'd made for her and Henry, and turned on the coffee maker before they both sat down at the table.

"Mom, you forgot something." Henry said immediately when Emma set his cocoa in front of him.

"Right. Cinnemon." Emma said, after a seconds contemplation, and grabbed the cinnemon and set it on the table, as well, before sitting down herself. The two put cinnemon on their cocoa, clinked their mugs together, and were about to dig in when a loud came at the door.

"Someone coming over?" Henry asked, looking at Emma.

"No." Emma said in confusion, before another loud banging on the door came. "Henry, wait here." she said and got up to answer the door, turning off the radio on her way. She walked quickly to the door, and opened it to reveal a dark haired man dressed all in leather, like some kind of _pirate_.

"Swan." He said as a relieved sort of smile spread across his face, "At last." before he started to make his way in, but Emma put her hand up immediately to stop him.

"Whoa, do I know you?" Emma said, alarmed.

"Look, I need your help. Somethings happened, something terrible. Your family is in danger." He said urgently.

"My family's right here." Emma said irritably. "Who're you?" she asked skeptically.

"An old friend." He said, sounding a bit sad to Emma. "Look, I know you can't remember me, but I can make you." He said, and before she knew it, the weird man had locked lips with her, his hand in her hair. Reacting impulsively, Emma brought her knee up to the tender area between his legs, hard, making him double over and groan in pain, before he was pulled back, away from her, and pushed against the wall.

"What the hell are you doing!?" Emma looked up to find her husband, Neal Cassidy, standing between the two of them with an outraged look directed at her attacker.

"A long shot. I had to try. I was hoping you felt as I did." The stranger said between gasps, but directed his answer at Emma.

"All I'm gonna feel is the handcuffs when I call the cops." Emma said, ushering Neal inside, who had a stunned look of anger and confusion on his face.

"Look, I know this seems crazy, but you have to listen to me, you have to remem-" He tried to say, but Neal closed the door on him mid sentence.

Neal turned to Emma with a 'what just happened?' look, and she responded with a 'I have no idea what just happened.' look.

"What was that?" Henry asked when the two came into his view.

"No idea. Someone must have left the door open downstairs." Emma said after a quick glance at Neal. "Let's eat." she said and sat down at the table as Neal went to make himself a cup of coffee.

A/N: Idk, I just thought that Neal being a body guard would go good with Emma being a bail bonds person.

-fnk


End file.
